Baldroy
Baldroy (バルドロイ, Barudoroi), often nicknamed "Baldo" or "Bard," is the chef of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Baldroy is an American veteran''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 33, pages 32 with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes. He dresses in a standard chef's outfit, which includes a long white apron. Baldroy almost always has a cigarette dangling from his mouth and goggles hanging loosely around his neck. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Baldroy has a great deal of respect and a bit of fear for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, and he does his best to please both. Baldroy is always excited about being able to help, and he tries hard to be of use. He cooks with a flamethrower or blowtorch, which usually results in explosions and disasters. Since he was in war before Sebastian found him, he is used to rushing things. Therefore, he implements fast methods to cook food as swiftly as possible.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Sebastian states that he is an idiot, whose cooking results are 80 percent charcoal and 20 percent broken dishes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 In addition to loving cooking and warfare, he is proud of his ability to repair electronics.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 141 When Ciel and Sebastian are not around, Baldroy takes charge of the other servants to a certain degree, such as when he issued orders for the attack against the first-tier circus members.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 History Not much is known about Baldroy's past besides the time he served in an unknown war''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 33, page 33 in which he lost all his comrades.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 26 As a result of his experiences in said war, even after he was recruited by Sebastian, Baldroy tends to keep high-powered weapons on hand and puts things in terms of war, such as when he called mice "the enemy," the manor "the battlefield," and the hunt to catch them "a fight."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 6 Baldroy once had a "terrible time" with snakes in Arizona.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 6 Plot Black Butler Arc They are all outside the mansion after lunch, impressed with Sebastian Michaelis as he effortlessly defeats a martial arts master.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 6-7 When the three of them are together, he tells them it's their turn to shine. Since a guest is coming, they have a chance to get ahead of Sebastian. Mey-Rin and Finnian agree to his plan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 11-12 Unfortunately, things don't go as they planned. Baldroy uses his flame thrower to make the food faster, but he ends up burning it. As they all apologize, Sebastian comes up with a plan that can save them. First, Baldroy helps Finnian to set up the Japanese style garden. Next, Baldroy fixes the meat as per Sebastian's instructions. Once everything is prepared, Sebastian asks them all to remain calm at dinner tonight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 13-18 He is present watching behind a door when Mey-Rin spills the wine on the tablecloth and watches dumbfounded when Sebastian removes the tablecloth. Along with Finnian, they quickly escort Mey-Rin away. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 25-32 Later when they are all congratulating Sebastian on how great he is, Baldroy compares him to Superman. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, page 33 However, Sebastian just replies he's one hell of a butler. Elizabeth Midford arrives at the mansion and makes everything "cute." Tanaka is turned into "Antoinette." When she does the same to Sebastian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian laugh. However, they are immediately silenced with one look from Sebastian. She wants to hold a dance party with even more extravagant costumes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 9-14 Ciel agrees and everyone participates. However, when Elizabeth takes his ring, Ciel yells at her to give it back. Everyone is surprised at his tone. Once she breaks the ring, they are even more surprised to see him throw the shards out the window. Ciel announces that ring or no ring he is still the head of the Phantomhive household. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 24-36 When Sebastian starts to play the violin, Ciel dances with Elizabeth. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian are surprised that Sebastian can play the violin. Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 3 Finnian dances with Tanaka; Mey-Rin only has eyes for Sebastian and wants to dance with him, but Baldroy laughs quietly knowing that won't happen. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 36 All of them (Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka) are working together to catch mice in the manor. Finnian throws a statue at the mice. A shocked Baldroy asks if he was trying to kill them instead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 1-6 Ciel walks through the hall towards his study annoyed by their antics, hoping to find some peace and quiet. Sebastian immediately catches the mice and tells them to stop playing around and get back to work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 14-15 After the gunmen's attack, Finnian and Baldroy come running to see what happened. Sebastian hands Baldroy the pie and tells them all to clean up. Before Baldroy can ask if "clean up" also includes the pie, Sebastian disappears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 27-32 The three of them are agonizing over whether or not they can eat it. Seeing his grumpy mood, Mey-Rin offers Baldroy some milk, but he says he doesn't want any. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 10 At last, Baldroy decides to eat it. He tells Mey-Rin to get tea, and Finnian to get the silverware. However, Finnian notices that all the silverware is missing (Sebastian has taken it). Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 14 When Ciel returns, they rush out to greet him. They are worried that he's hurt, but Ciel assures them that he isn't. They laugh then, claiming he must be having fun being so high up. (Sebastian is carrying him in his arms). Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 45 Later on, they are reading the paper about how the Italian family merchants have been wiped out; they wonder who could have been so powerful to wipe them out. Sebastian immediately orders them to get back to work. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 48 Red Butler Arc One month after the Jack the Ripper incident, Francis and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive Manor. When Elizabeth and her mother come to visit, all the servants are excited and end up messing things up as usual. While Francis, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. They manage to prepare something for him although Ciel is shocked to see them in such a horrible state. On his 13th birthday, Aunt Francis also asks the servants, no matter how awkward they are, to continue to take care of Ciel and Elizabeth. Within a short time, Finnian tells Ciel it's snowing, completing Ciel's birthday.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 37-42 Indian Butler Arc Baldroy, Tanaka, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are brought to the London townhouse by Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel has to investigate a series of Anglo-Indian attacks, and Sebastian does not trust the three of them not to burn the house down without his supervision.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 33-37 When Agni and Soma Asman Kadar come to stay with Ciel, Baldroy aims to help prepare a meal. However, Sebastian takes over, and he gives the task of preparing dinner to Agni instead, much to Baldroy's dismay. Baldroy sits down on a stool and complains about losing his job. Agni, taking notice of this, finds a task that Baldroy can be useful at, and he allows Baldroy to help prepare dinner. Baldroy is elated by this, particularly when Agni calls him the "chef supervisor."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 15-19 When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 20, pages 2-3, 26-27 They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21 and praise Sebastian for his win afterward.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 19 The following day, when they learn that Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Baldroy to prepare the evening meal. When it takes too long, he brings out a flamethrower to speed up the process. Agni goes to check on him and tells Baldroy things will taste better if cooked slowly. Cheered up, he assures Agni he can clean things up and try again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, pages 11-13 Circus Arc thumb|left|190px|Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun to Beast and Dagger. When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker, and Doll, invade the Phantomhive Manor, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. Baldroy first encounters Beast and Dagger, who instantly attack. Baldroy avoids their attacks, blocking them with a frying pan. He then sends Finnian after them, and he also calls Mey-Rin to inform her of the invaders' whereabouts.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 21-25 Beast and Dagger try to retreat, but they mistakenly encounter Baldroy in the kitchen instead. Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun and starts it up. Dagger dives on Beast, using his body as a shield, and dies quickly from Baldroy's attack. When Beast moves in to attack him, Finnian creates a hole in the wall, which Baldroy uses to escape from the kitchen. He then lights a match and points out to Beast that there is a lot of flour in the air in the kitchen because of the use of the machine gun. He discusses a past explosion of a flour mill, which killed 18 people. Thus, when there is a lot of flour in the air, he can use it as his weapon, like makeshift exploding gas. He throws the match into the kitchen, and Beast is killed in the resulting explosion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 30-40 Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work cleaning up the mess.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 1-4 When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored, much to their annoyance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 8-9 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at the manor, Grey immediately begins to attack Baldroy and Mey-Rin. They work together to block him, with Baldroy using a kitchen knife to counter Grey's sword. However, Sebastian's aid is eventually required, and he prevents Grey from further attacking Baldroy and Mey-Rin. Later, Grey and Phipps tell Ciel and Sebastian that the fight was done merely to see how good the Phantomhive defenses are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 06-16 Ciel, upon their requests, agrees to throw a party, which Baldroy and the other servants help in making preparations for, attending to, and cleaning up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 05 When Georg von Siemens is found dead, Baldroy points out that they should move the body to the cellar so it does not rot.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 35-39 He and Finnian move his body. When asked for their alibis, all the servants say that they were cleaning together.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 40, page 16 So Ciel is the only one without an alibi and is taken as a prisoner of some sort. Later that same night, while sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes Baldroy up. He then gives Baldroy instructions for the next day.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 2-5 The following morning, when Sebastian is found dead, Baldroy stops Ciel from slapping the body repeatedly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 32-33 Tanaka, whom Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way. Later, Arthur tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants say that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and this proves he was the last to be killed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 10 Ciel is asked to lead a group to see the bodies, but he asks Finnian and Baldroy to guide them in the bottom floor. Baldroy helps search Sebastian's body and briefly comforts Finnian after he yells at Arthur Conan Doyle.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 4-9 The group then goes to search Sebastian's bedroom. They then begin discussing Sebastian's past, and Finnian says that none of the servants really know anything about him or Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 10-16 The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian and Mey-Rin run outside to look for it, and Baldroy goes after them to try to get them to go back inside. When they begin crying, he reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 22-33 They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel, and Baldroy shows Sebastian's owl when asked to. When Jeremy is freed, he asks that the bodies are placed in separate rooms, which the servants leave to do. They discuss Jeremy on their way to the cellar. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trusts people too easily. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 22-33 Baldroy then comes back to tell Ciel that they finished moving the bodies. Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in and helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone compliments the food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 21-27 When everyone is waiting to see who Patrick Phelps' killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy reveals who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz's red vial, which Jeremy explains. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 28-30 At Sebastian's funeral, Baldroy is one of the ones who carry his coffin. After being buried, Sebastian rings the bell that shows he is still alive, and Baldroy helps dig him up. When he is unearthed, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him. Baldroy then begins crying for the first time since Sebastian "died."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 29-30 Luxury Liner Arc Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant. Snake's snakes then enter the room and cause Baldroy to hide behind Finnian. Finnian allows one to crawl around him and calls it "friendly," much to Baldroy's distress. Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Baldroy hides from them. A little later, he asks Sebastian if they should be hiring "some shady guy," to which Sebastian responds that he is also shady.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 5-8 Baldroy goes with the other servants to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly. After Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake left, an unknown individual (Ronald Knox) flirts casually with Mey-Rin; annoyed, Baldroy wonders who the "playboy" is. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 20-22 The main servants participate in Ciel's Easter egg hunt game. Sebastian decides the teams, and Baldroy is paired with Mey-Rin. They easily defeat Nina Hopkins and Edward Midford; Mey-Rin smashes their egg with a sling shot. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 16 Victorious, Baldroy tells them that if they let their guard down, they will lose. Baldroy suddenly remembers some eggs he had placed under a chest. He and Mey-Rin both look for them. Sebastian and Ciel suddenly hear an explosion; Sebastian comes into the hall and sees both of them completely disheveled. Baldroy states that he had forgotten he had planted explosives in the eggs and placed them there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 18 Sebastian can't understand why he would do such a thing. Both Baldroy and Mey-Rin are then disqualified. All of the servants are present and cheering when Ciel presents Elizabeth with her Easter egg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 36 Public School Arc Baldroy is sitting with the servants on the grounds at Ciel's cricket match. Elizabeth is also with them. He comments that this is bad. Finnian questions him about what's wrong; he also adds that the Blue House is "going out so fast." Mey-Rin comments that the Blue House sucks, but Elizabeth insists that they must cheer. Furthermore, since Mey-Rin and Finnian are unaware of the rules, Baldroy explains them in detail.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 10 When he's finally finished, Mey-Rin exclaims that the game will last so long. Baldroy reassures them that that's why he's here as chef—the food he has prepared will sustain them through the game.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 13 Mey-Rin and Finnian, however, talk to each other quietly. They feel that Baldroy's food may kill Lady Elizabeth. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 14 They wonder what they can do to "save" her. Watching their lively behavior, Sebastian wonders what they are doing. Later on, everyone enjoys the food immensely; Baldroy is happy they like it, but he comments that it is not the pie he made.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 12 Mey-Rin and Finnian can't explain what happened, but they are glad the pie disappeared. Baldroy stands alongside everyone else when they see how great Ciel looks. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 4 They all laugh good-naturedly when Ciel falls into the water after the boat ride.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 11 During the final party, everyone is present and enjoying themselves. They all welcome Ciel and Sebastian back home after the pair returns from boarding school. Baldroy explains that Old Man Sam's fence broke and all the sheep escaped. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 38 Ciel suddenly laughs and tells Sebastian to handle the situation. Sebastian in the morning supervises the entire household's chores. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 2 Then Snake, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian accompany Ciel and Sebastian to London. Mey-Rin and Finnian marvel at a large clock. Baldroy explains that it's Big Ben.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 12 Ciel takes all of them with him as he goes through different stores. He asks Snake and Baldroy if they want anything—this is their chance since he's treating everyone. After both of them exchange glances, Baldroy decides on an adult magazine, but Sebastian immediately refuses, telling Baldroy not to show "such things" to Ciel. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 16 Ciel eventually gets Baldroy some candy cigarettes and tells him that it would be bad if, as their chef, he damaged his taste buds.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, pages 18-19 Finally, they are at a store where the latest Funtom perfume is being sold.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 24 Suddenly, a scream shatters the air, and Sebastian leaves Ciel in Baldroy's care. Later, a crowd of people rushes to buy the perfume, surprising everyone.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 35 Emerald Witch Arc All five members of the household accompany Ciel and Sebastian to Germany. Standing in the village square, Baldroy complains that his butt hurts since they've been sitting for so long. Shocked, Mey-Rin replies that he's being indecent. Snake hears Finnian speaking German, and he questions him about it. Finnian replies that he can speak a little. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 7 Sebastian instructs them to load the luggage in the second carriage. Then they all proceed into the Werewolves' Forest. The group suddenly sees a village in the forest, and everyone disembarks from the carriages.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 13 Baldroy and Finnian both call out to see if anyone's there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 15 They are all then unexpectedly surrounded by angry villagers who are waving their pitchforks at the group. Once the situation is resolved, they head with Sieglinde Sullivan to the Emerald Castle. When they arrive at the manor, everyone is amazed at its magnificence. Inside, Sullivan tells Wolfram Gelzer to show the servants to their quarters.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 16 Later, although they all offer to help, Sebastian tells them to rest after their long journey. The group is untied after Ciel's attack. Baldroy is on the floor next to a seated Mey-Rin when Ciel wakes up. Baldroy states that he almost lost a few years there, and Tanaka agrees with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 20-21 Sebastian reaches his hand out to Ciel when Ciel unexpectedly knocks it away. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 21 Ciel then grabs hold of Finnian, surprising everyone. He says "Ciel doesn't want pain anymore"; this confuses everyone even more. When Sebastian tries again, Tanaka stops him. Ciel suddenly starts screaming about the lights being too dim. Everyone feels that his eyesight may have been affected by the attack as well. After they've left the room, Mey-Rin starts crying about his condition. Baldroy tells her to stop, saying it's bad luck. Tanaka asks Sebastian what they should do. Sebastian sorrowfully states he does not know since he cannot go near Ciel. Nevertheless, he excuses himself in order to do something. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 25 In the morning, Sebastian greets all of the servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 6 He puts Baldroy in charge of lunch.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 8 Sebastian continues to take care of Sieglinde. Meanwhile, the servants discuss the situation in the kitchen. Snake and Baldroy comment that Sebastian really doesn't care about Ciel; he should only be thinking of him. Nevertheless, Mey-Rin has faith in Sebastian—she responds that he must have his own plan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 19 Tanaka (in his real form) sips tea and adds that it's a butler's duty to return his master to his perfect condition.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 20 Later on, Sieglinde addresses the rest of the Phantomhive household. She tells them that Ciel's eyes are fine; the condition was mostly psychological.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 17 All of them are extremely relieved. Baldroy immediately suggests that they head back to the manor so Ciel can get some real rest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 18 Mey-Rin states she knows he just wants to cook him some meat. Finnian wants to make snacks, and Snake wants to make scones-all for Ciel. Sebastian sighs and asks them not to increase the workload. Meanwhile, Finnian is taking care of Ciel when a werewolf attacks them. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 25 He protects Ciel, and he kicks the werewolf out of the window. The servants burst in, and Finnian tells them what happened. Baldroy wants to go after him, but Sebastian stops him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 28 Sullivan says something about a ritual and leaves with Wolfram. A few minutes later, the servants beg Ciel to come out of bed—everything is all right now. However, Ciel screams that he just wants to go home. Sebastian, Snake, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka discuss how they can help Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 2 Sebastian suggests shocking him some more, but Tanaka is against this. Tanaka states it would be best to watch over Ciel until he gets better. Baldroy adds that this is the reason that he doesn't like the occult.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 3 Sebastian agrees to not try anything strange-just to sit and wait. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 5 Later on, Snake rushes to tell Sebastian a "big scoop"; Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 17 Oscar came back from the underground area. Sebastian asks him what Oscar discovered. Snake tells him along with the rest of the household that there are werewolves in the castle's basement as well as something else. Baldroy questions Snake about what this "something else", but he is unable to explain further. They believe Sullivan is in league with the werewolves; however, Mey-Rin states her concern and worry for Ciel was not false.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 22 Snake adds that there is a magical charm on the door that forbids intruders' entry. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 23 Mey-Rin asks Sebastian how he will proceed. He tells them he's going underground to see for himself. If Wolfram returns, he instructs them to distract him until he returns. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 24-27 When Wolfram and the other maids return, the servants pretend to be very busy. Snake is preparing the scone dough, and Mey-Rin and Baldroy try to engage Wolfram in conversation, but they can't since they don't speak German. Suddenly, one of Snake's snakes wraps itself around one of the maids and is poised to strike. As she screams, Sebastian effortlessly grabs it and returns it to Snake, surprising the Germans. After the excitement dies down and the main household is once again alone, Snake states that Oscar has another "scoop" to report—the maid smells just like one of the werewolves. All the servants are reunited when Ciel lets them into his room after he returns to normal. Sebastian opens the door, and all of the servants tumble in. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 23 Sebastian remarks that they're really rude for listening at their master's door. All of them, Sebastian included, then line up by Ciel's bedside. Ciel speaks—because of his carelessness, they all suffered and worried. He asks them to forgive him. Although they are surprised, he adds determinedly that they will never see him in such a sorry state again. He finally asks that they continue to serve him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, pages 26-30 They all respond with "Yes, My Lord." After a few minutes of the servants' light banter, Ciel also makes another request—he wants them to forget how he was until now. Mey-Rin deduces that Ciel also recalls his off-the-charts behavior.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 29 Ciel adds that he didn't want to behave like that. Baldroy concludes that Ciel reacted the same way as soldiers. On the battlefield, when they are wounded for the first time, they panic.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 30 Sebastian wonders if the attack's aim was purely psychological. When Ciel asks him to explain, Sebastian relates the news about the Queen's letter. He also had the components of the antidote analyzed. When Ciel reads the Queen's letter, everything starts to fall into place. However, he's incredibly annoyed with the Queen's final request—she wants the "little green witch to come to tea".Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 31 Ciel knows this request won't be easy to accomplish. Sebastian adds that even the Queen's selfishness is incomparable to Ciel's. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 8 Finally, Ciel tells the entire household to make preparations to leave—further instructions will come later. The entire Phantomhive household is hiding and waiting in the forest. Mey-Rin whispers that it's starting to get noisy. A flare suddenly lights up the night sky. Baldroy yells it's about time. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 19 He adds their boss is calling them, and they all head out. In the forest, the household is trying to find Ciel. Snake states Goethe smells Smile over there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 25 Mey-Rin takes off her glasses, confirming that it is Ciel. When they reach him, he states their retreat plan starts now. They'll split into two groups and escape.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 24 Snake tells Baldroy he can feel them coming. Baldroy asks how he can tell—Snake responds through Wordsworth that his snakes can feel vibrations with their skin. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 4 As they start running, Snake releases his snake onto their pursuers. Baldroy states that he had a bad experience with Snakes in Arizona; they won't be able to escape.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 6 As they verbally counter in German, he fires bullets back at them, yelling he can't understand what they're saying. Baldroy tells Snake to go on ahead, and don't drop the "Lady." Baldroy then states it's time to use the "marmalade."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 8 With his explosives, he manages to hold off most of the enemy. However, Wolfram suddenly appears. He fights Baldroy like a wild animal.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 12 Wolfram gets past Baldroy, and he heads toward Snake. Baldroy warns Snake that he's gaining on him, but Snake is unable to save himself. When he falls down, Wolfram grabs the "lady." However, this is actually Ciel in disguise. He thanks Wolfram for coming and shoots him. Within seconds, Ciel realizes that Wolfram unbelievably dodged his bullet. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, page 5 Wolfram then mercilessly hits Ciel. Snake and Baldroy are unable to come to his aid. When Wolfram is about to deliver the final blow, Diedrich saves Ciel. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, page 12 Although Ciel is surprised to see him, Diedrich quickly defeats Wolfram. He tells the three of them to hurry up and run—this forest has more dangers than these "villagers." Since the German army is here, they are not safe at all. Unexpectedly, a Panzer (the latest model of an armored land vehicle) appears, shocking Ciel, Baldroy, and Snake. As they start running, Ciel exclaims that he can't believe the Germans have such advanced weaponry. Baldroy tries shooting it, but he can't put a scratch on it. Diedrich tells them if they can get to a train they can escape. Suddenly, Ciel falls, still weak from his injuries. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, page 6 At the same time, the Panzer's cannon fires. Diedrich, Baldroy, and Snake look on in horror as they are unable to rescue Ciel. Luckily, Sebastian arrives just in time to save him. Ciel immediately scolds him for being late. Sebastian apologizes and states that he has all the gas' samples.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, page 10 Ciel tells Baldroy and Snake to help the others get to the train; he also hands the case to Snake. Finally, he states he and Sebastian will take care of the Panzer. In an underground passageway, Baldroy, Snake, and Diedrich arrive at a door; Snake tells them to wait—six to seven people are on the other side. Baldroy hands the case to Snake and enters the room with Diedrich. After they shoot everyone, Baldroy comes to get a relieved Snake. Diedrich orders Baldroy and Snake to put coal in the furnace. Finnian, carrying Sullivan and "small" Tanaka, also arrives alongside Mey-Rin. Snake receives Keats, who showed the group the way. Baldroy tells Snake and Mey-Rin to check the oil; he also tells Finnian to open the gate. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 13-20 Once the train starts, Baldroy tells Finnian to get on.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 21 Suddenly, Wolfram arrives. The group panics when they think that he's going to attack them. However, he shoots a soldier who was going to attack Sullivan. At the same time, Wolfram is shot by the female German officer, who yells that he betrayed them. She next aims for the group. Before she can kill them, Sebastian and Ciel arrive just in time to save them. Plunging his knife into her throat, Sebastian states some food escaped from the oven. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 32 The entire group then arrives at Diedrich's castle. Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin comment on how big the house is. However, Heinrich says this castle, Weizsäcker, is small compared to the other castles. Ciel looks at Diedrich and comments that he's a rich boy. The wounded are all treated; Mey-Rin and Tanaka offer to help since they are not injured. Wolfram and Sieglinde are disguised on their journey to England. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, page 2 Before Ciel leaves, Diedrich tells him to be careful. When the group arrives in London, Sebastian asks Wolfram to refrain from speaking in German because it will draw unwanted attention. The servants leave Sebastian, Ciel, Wolfram, and Sullivan and proceed to the mansion. When the group returns, the servants all greet them. The entire day passes in light fun along with Agni, Soma, and Elizabeth. Blue Cult Arc At Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian gathers Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Snake, and Tanaka, and gives each of them instructions, save Tanaka, who is told to remain as is, for the upcoming Halloween celebration. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka share details on the American, Chinese, and Japanese Halloween traditions, respectively, which inspires Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 11-14 On Halloween, Baldroy and the other servants, dressed in costumes, greet Ciel, when the latter arrives. Baldroy, then, mingles with the tenants of Phantomhive land, whom the celebration, which features a combination of various Halloweens from around the world, is primarily dedicated to.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 14-18 Later, Baldroy and the others set lanterns afloat into a river to end the night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 22-24 At Phantomhive Manor, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Snake greet who they recognize as Ciel, while Finnian has reservations.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 15-16 Sometime later, Ciel and Sebastian enter the manor, where the servants greet Ciel. Ciel is confused when Baldroy asks him why he went out "again" in the rain.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 25-27 At that moment, "Ciel" descends the stairs, to their collective shock. He scolds a dismayed Ciel for getting drenched and assures him that he will never leave his side again and that he has come home. When Finnian states that it is impossible for there to be two Ciels, "Ciel" asserts that he is real. Finnian adds that he knew something was wrong when "Ciel" came home and calls him an impostor. Amused, "Ciel" declares that the head of the Phantomhive house, Ciel Phantomhive, is actually he.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 27-38 To Baldroy's and the other servants' disbelief, Sebastian confirms that "Ciel" is the real Ciel Phantomhive. Tanaka soon confirms the same thing and tells them that, fifteen years ago, Rachel Phantomhive gave birth to twins. Pressured by "Ciel" to explain why he deceived them, Ciel calls himself "Ciel's" spare.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 130, pages 4-20 Baldroy listens to the conversation between Ciel, Sebastian, "Ciel," and Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 140, page 12 Quotes * "Cooking is art! And art is explosions!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 15 * "Guess I gotta get used to it, this kinda peaceful environment."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 13 * "Geez. Everyone wants to be Solomon Grundy, on the fast track to death. Talk about a waste."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 22 * "The kitchen is the chef's sanctuary and his alone... the butler himself isn't allowed to stick his nose in."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 30 * (To Beast) "I woulda rather met a babe like you in a pub, drinkin' warmed-over beer of something."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 36 * (To Finnian and Mey-Rin, referring to Sebastian Michaelis) "What's our job? To protect this house! To protect the Young Master, right? Remember the time when we just got here? Back then we couldn't do anything but kill. And yet, Mey-Rin can do the washing without tearing anything apart now. Finny can see the difference between a herb and a weed. And I, who couldn't cook a thing, can now make fried eggs at least. That superman who can do anything by himself. Why did he teach us all those things with such a strong determination, even though we couldn't do anything and were such poor learners? It was so that, when the worst came to the worst and he wasn't around anymore, the mansion would still have protection, right? That's why there's only one thing we should be doing right now, right?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 30-32 Trivia General= * Baldroy is afraid of snakes. When Snake and his snakes made their appearance at the Phantomhive Manor, he repeatedly hid behind Finnian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 5-6 His fear of snakes most likely originates from an incident in Arizona, which he has once mentioned.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 100, page 6 * He is very familiar with the rules of cricket, as he says it is the game that inspires American baseball. Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Baldroy is the twenty-ninth most popular character in the series, with 21 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine |-| Anime= * Baldroy is portrayed as British in the FUNimation English dub.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 * According to the anime, Baldroy was a sergeant in the British Army, and he was shown to have exceptional planning, foresight, and fighting skills. After a particularly bad fight, where he was the only survivor, Sebastian approached him and offered him a job at Phantomhive Manor. * He plays the Fish Footman in the OVA, Ciel in Wonderland. |-| Musical= * In Kuroshitsuji Musical II, Baldroy mentions he has a niece that he hasn't seen for a long time, saying that she reminds him of Ciel, who is wearing the pink dress.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World References }} Navigation de:Baldroy pl:Baldroy ru:Бардрой es:Baldroy fr:Bardroy pt-br:Bardroy it:Baldroy Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Phantomhive Category:Male characters